Gone
by Vampire Piggy007
Summary: Zim has to leave Earth to go Invade another planet. Can Dib tell Zim how he feels before he's gone? *ZADR* ~Finished~


Gone  
  
Yaoi in this fic!(DibxZim)You don't like it don't read it!!Read and Review please!!I might make a squeal if I get enough reviews(or if I just get bored one day)Ok,on with the fic!!  
  
"..."Speaking Aloud  
'...Thinking in head  
  
+++  
  
"Doom doom doom doom..."Mrs.Bitters continued to ramble on about doom and such while Dib had his gaze on Zim.'Stupid alien scum...so ugly...'He thought to himself'And yet I still love him'He continued his thoughts.'Oh Zim,why can't I just tell you that I love you...but I can't tell you after what I did to you...I chased you around so much...you probably hate me'Dib thought looking at his desk with his head down.  
  
Zim continued to listen to Mrs.Bitters doom talk but his thoughts were somehwere else...or rather on someone else...  
  
Dib.  
  
'That human...he's been causing me trouble since I got here!I can't even go to the bathroom without him coming in to see what i'm up to!He thinks i'm going do some plan...and yes sometimes I do...but sometimes I REALLY have to go!!'He thought to himself.  
  
"Doom doom doom..."Then suddenly the bell rang.'Thanks god!'Both Zim and Dib thought at the same time."Go to lunch now!"She hissed at the students pointing to the door.The students walked out of the room talking aloud."QUIETLY!!"She snapped at them.The body of students grew quiet and no one spoke a word.  
  
They walked to lunch now talking however they please because Mrs.Bitters wasn't around to hiss at them for talking to loud.All the students grabbed lunch treys and got in the line waiting to get food.  
  
Then,finally,when ever student was served all the pouplar kids took the usual table and Zim took is table with no one sitting around it.Dib took a seat by Gaz,who was playing her Gameslave and didn't bother to pause it to look up at him.  
  
Dib looked at Zim through the corner of his eye.'He always sits alone...sometimes I wonder about his parnets...did they ever love him,does he even have parents?Or was he just left on the streets or something or maybe--'His thoughts were broken by Gaz cursing at the game saying it was unfair.  
  
'Maybe he's adopted'Dib thought.He continued thinking while picking up his spoon and eatting some peas.Deep in his thoughts.  
  
On the other side of the lunch room someone else was deep in thought,Zim.'I wonder why Dib always sits with Gaz if he can't even talk to her because all she cares about is her presious Gameslave counsal.Oh well...on to more important matters.I need to report to the Tallest when I get to my base.I haven't reported in over two months!'Zim thought pushing his trey aside.  
  
He didn't feel like eatting this garbage humans call "food".'I bet the Tallest are worried about me...not reporting on a "Secret Mission..."He looked around the lucnh room.  
  
His thoughts were interuppted by the bell which ment back to class.'Oh boy,what fun'Dib thought   
  
'Back to listen to Mrs.Bitters saying "Doom" all the time..oh well...beats Math!'Dib thought as he got up and threw his lunch away.  
  
When the students entered their classroom Mrs.Bitters watched them as they took there seats."Now,class we will learn about space which well evtualte explode and spread DOOM apon the planet...now open your textbooks to page 92"She said getting out her own book and flipping to the page number she just said for the class to go to.Then of course she went on saying "Doom".  
  
Dib then glanced over at the green alien and saw Zim was looking at the clock.Dib followed what Zim was doing and saw the time was 2:45.Only 15 minutes til skool was out.  
  
Dib keep his eyes on the clock.15 minutes seemed like forever.Finally,when Mrs.Bitters was rambling on about doom the bell rang.Students jumped up from their desks and ran out the door.  
  
He saw that today Zim was the first to rush out of class and not the last.  
  
Zim ran down the sidewalk.His feet making a thud noise on the pavement.He ran to his house and jumped over the fence,ran to the door,and opened it.He came in the base then shut the door behind him.  
  
He got in the toliet and flushed himself down to his lab.He ran to his coumpter and turned it on connecting to Irk.He connected to Irk and saw the Tallest sitting there eatting there eatting there food.They saw Zim and there screen and immedently stopped eatting.  
  
"Zim we're eatting!"Red said annoyed."I just wanted to check in"Said Zim."Just wanted to tell you everything is going great here"He finished.Everything was silent for a moment then Red spoke."Hold on Zim"He said dragging Purple out of the room with him.  
  
"Listen up Purple"Said Red."We can assign short boy there to a different planet...one that does not exist"Said Red pausing to see if Purple had anything to say about his idea and Red continued."So,he'll probably end up dieing or getting lost in space forever!"Said Red happily."Then we wouldn't have him as a little problem anymore!"Said Purple getting as happy as Red.  
  
The became seirous and went into the room again and sat down on the chairs infront of the screen."Zim,we have another secret Mission for you"Said Red."You will go to the planet...uhh...Thak...yeah..and...destroy the Thak race...do you got all that?Its uhh..up north from where you are now..."Stated Purple.  
  
"Ok,i'll go tomorrow"He said saluting."Good-bye"When the screen went black Red and Purple fell out of their chairs and starting laughing.  
  
"Gir,we are going to planet Thak tomorrow"Said Zim getting his suits ready to put in his Voot Runner to change..it must be a long drive."Aww...can I still watch the Scary Monkey Show?"Was all that Gir said and Zim did not awnser this.  
  
It was about 11:35 when he got all his stuff packed and ready to go."Goodnight Gir"Said Zim going down the hall and opened the door to his bedroom.He entered and he walked to his bed and lay down.  
  
He pulled his red covers up to his neck and closed his eyes.He slowy drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
+++  
  
Zim awoken to a still starry sky.He had to leave early so no human would see his alien technology.He got out of bed and went to get Gir on the couch sleeping.He picked up Gir and carried him to the attic.He climbed 2 sets of stairs and was in the small attic yet Zim could park his Voot Runner there.  
  
He got in the Voot Runner and the roof to the house opened and he flew out onto the ground next to it.He got out and pressed a botton and the whole house was gone,and the gnomes.All that was there was dirt and grass.It was in a little pen-like item and Zim picked it up and put it in his pocket.  
  
Zim looked up at a star and a tear fell down his cheek.'I'll have to leave Dib...I never told him how I felt...'Zim thought as his tears came to sobs.'I'll just write a note...'He thought getting out a pen-like item just as the one he had draws his house but this time he'll just write a not instead.He pushed the button on the side and started to write away.  
  
Dear Dib,  
I never told you how I felt about you...but now I will tell you from this letter..Dib...your not like other humans...you different somehow...your speical to me...I love you Dib.But I have to leave this planet called Earth.My leaders sent me to a planet called Thak and I have to go there now.Dib,just remeber,I might see you again and I might not...I might die out there...I might get lost...but just remeber me...remeber the good old days when you chased me and we had no worries exept for I was worried you'd might catch me and turn me in.Well,I must go now,Goodbye Dib  
Love,  
Zim  
  
When he finished he pushed the button again and it took its pen-like shape again.He put it on the ground hoping Dib would come by and see it.He picked up Gir carefully and sat him in the Vooter Runner and got in himself.He flew up a little and took a last look at Earth...because he would never see it again...he turned his Vooter Runner around and drove off into space...   
  
+++  
  
Around 7:00 AM Dib awoke with sun shine flooding threw his windows.He got up and dressed himself.It was a Saturday and he was going to Zim's house to tell him how he felt about him.'This is it'Dib thought as he ran out the door of his house.  
  
He walked on the sidewalk to Zim's base.Whistling to pass the time.It was still very early be he was thinking that since Zim was an alien and he worked so hard,he must stay up alot.  
  
Dib stopped in shock as he came infront of what used to be Zim's house but was now bare.He ran over the the vacant spot and looked around.He then looked down at the ground and spotted the pen-shaped item Zim had left for a note.He picked it up and immedently pressed the button.  
  
Tears began to stream down his face as he read.'Why did he have to go!'He thought.'Damn ZIM!!'He was obivoulsy very angry with him.But then his anger turned into more saddness.It wasn't Zim's falut he had to leave.  
  
Dib sat there and put the note in his pocket.He turned around and walked off to his house.He looked over his shoulder at the empty spot."I love you too Zim,good-bye"He whipsered to no one and turned his head around and walked off.  
+++  
Thats all..I might do a squeal..not sure..maybe i'll get really bored and make one or if you review..that reminds me...Read and Review..k?!PLEASE!!Ok bye!! 


End file.
